Various embodiments relate to a photographing method and a photographing apparatus having a hybrid focal plane shutter, and more particularly, to a photographing method and a photographing apparatus, wherein a hybrid focal plane shutter employing a mechanical shutter and an electronic shutter is used, and a time delay caused by an operation of the hybrid focal plane shutter is minimized so as to perform photographing quickly.
A focal plane shutter is a type of a photographing shutter disposed on a focal plane of a photographing apparatus, i.e., disposed in front of a photographing device of a digital camera or a film of a film camera.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-124944 discloses a technology relating to a photographing apparatus using a focal plane shutter that combines a mechanical shutter and an electronic shutter. According to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-124944, a time difference from a time when a shutter release (start of a photographing operation) is generated and a time when exposure starts is reduced by combining the mechanical shutter and the electronic shutter. However, since all signals generated by an image capturing unit should be read before the mechanical shutter is returned to its original position, a time delay occurs when a continuous shooting function (a continuous photographing function) for continuously performing photographing is executed.